Vampyre : A New Beginning
by Cobra Night-ingale
Summary: This is actually from an original rpg but I didn't know where to put it so I put it here. It's from an RPG in my families forums that i converted and sparked up a bit. Hope you like it. Vampyre's, Mentions of Blood Lust, Turning, Revenge, and MENTIONS OFs


Sheana Ann Bullock Creative Writing

Warnings: Violence, indication of slash (purely in sequel), M/F no explicit details

Pairing (s): Kyosuke & Midnight, Sutakuro & Fiori

Main Characters: Midnight, Kyosuke, Sutakuro, Fiori

Props to the Night Breed Organization

Vampyre: A New Beginning

The war had started, by accident of course. A war between humans, vampires, and werewolf's. The beginning had been horrible death, fire, anger, and fear. The humans were the ones with the fear the anger. A few vampires and a few werewolves had gone rogue. Banding together and killing infinite amounts of humans. All which belonged to a different coven, very powerful covens. The anger between the vampires and the werewolves had been strong. All had died

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midnight

The night was dark, the sky open and the stars the only light through the dark forest. The night was lazy; a light breeze ran through the leaves. There she stood a gun in one hand and a dagger in another. There was a rustle of leaves and quickly she turned running after the sound before jumping and sinking her dagger into soft flesh. With a heart breaking sigh the item fell hard against the damp ground. With a shuffle she set the dagger back in its holder, not wiping off the bloody silver.

Moving closer to it, Midnight snatched the necklace dangling around its neck, feeling the power shift through her fingers and smiled. Walking away she headed towards the bag that now lay on the floor. Rummaging through it, she counted the money and all the valuables before stuffing it in her pocket, and sighed. ''I need a bigger one, a harder vampire to kill, this job is getting to boring.''

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyosuke's POV

She was powerful, he could tell. But she was no match for him; his body was calling for revenge. She had killed one of his, a messenger, a fledgling. His fledgling. He sat there and thought, thought about what was best for her, what kind of torture would fit her best. And smiled, he had found it, the thing she would hate. To become one of those she hunted to drown in the hate and pain that she deserved. Stepping out of the bushes as he watched her snatch his money he growled.

The woman stopped, stood up and looked around. Catching his eye she smiled hard and unsheathing her dagger came at him. But she was slow, and he ducked and dogged every attack. He was surprised when he was nicked by the dagger and decided to stop the game he had started. Grabbing onto her until her back was against his chest and her neck was beneath his elbow and just an inch or two from his hand and his outdrawn teeth. ''You smell like anger, fear, and death. I think you will make a good chosen.''

She began to struggle tugging on his arm and kicking out at him. Trying to get away from her destiny. But he held her tight and with an evil smirk dug his teeth into her neck. He felt the blood rush to his tongue and groaned, her blood was sweet fell of anger and fear, everything of her smell was held in her blood. But he stopped before he lost control and took his bottom teeth and sank them into her back. This was what she had feared; this is what would make her a vampire. This is what made her, his chosen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sutakuro

Kuro smelt them; she smelt their lust, their fear, and their hate. It was mixed in the air, all around them. And she felt anger at the death of a friend, of a young one. And she knew why Kyosuke was doing that. And she sat in her tree watching, her nose twitching and her eyes watering. She jumped down from the tree, falling next to her youngling, her son. She cradled him to her chest, wiping away the blood from his pale and lifeless body. She cried, and roared in anger.

And from the clearing she heard the answer to her anger. The women had been changed. She would wake up in a few hours and life would change. She sat their crying until Kyosuke, her father's brother, came by and held her tightly as she cried for her son. Her second born was dead, her first son. The child she had given birth to. But he had gone wild, went on a human killing spree and he would have been killed anyway. But it was still a loss, a heart breaking moment.

''The pack will need to know,'' she breathed hard trying to keep the tears in. ''my children will want to know their brother is dead.''

''Come we must go, they will not wait forever. We must get him back, bury him within the grounds of our lands and all shall be forgotten. You will take care of your sons and daughters Kuro. They will need you in your time of grief,'' Kuro nodded.

She got up from her spot. Carrying her sons body and ran for the clans cave, their territory. Her last living home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sutakuro

Midnight sat there, like she belonged to the clan. Like she was all proper and knowing. Like she had never killed, never been against them. It had been years since she had appeared. She had stayed as Kyosuke's chosen, only second to the queen, to Kuro. But the clan did not trust her, she seemed to be power hungry and Kyosuke was blind to it. Kuro sons, her daughters, they stayed around their mother, glaring at the chosen, glaring at the midnight. ''Mummy where is daddy?'' her littlest son asked.

He was small, a bundle of emotion, picked on by the tough kids, and loved by the adults. But even though he was soft, he could fight. He could withstand everything and still love everyone. The only person in the clan he did not trust was the Chosen. He glared and spat at her, fought and bit her. But she kept trying to pick him up, give him candy and change his mind.

But Kuro thought their was something about him, and found out that on his second birthday he was a seer, a person who could see the future and read emotions. Sighing she picked up her son placing him in her lap. He smiled at her and laid back, the magic within him, warming them and the area around them. ''Daddy will be back tomorrow sweetie. And then we are going to another cave, we are moving tomorrow,'' the family sniffed, sad at leaving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiori

Sutakuro was sad. He could tell, after thirty six years of marriage he knew her well. Giving Kyosuke a hug he set off for the carriage were his family sat slipping in before waving out the drawn up curtain. It was daylight, the carriage dark and the only light shining on his wife and kids. He on the other hand was a full vampire and could not stand the light. The carriage trip was quick and fast and soon they ended up in the other coven. There in the darkened corners of the cave sat the vampires. They were exotic, full of humans, hybrids, pets and slaves.

The clan's alpha stood behind the bending forms two pets sitting by his throne. Bowing slightly they took in the great man. He was tall with broad shoulders and long hair. His pets were male, probably still fledglings. They were quite, submissive, but protective of there lover. Smiling at them he listened to the alpha as he began to talk.

''So this is your family, Fiori?'' he nodded smiling as he held his small son.

''And this little one is the seer?''

The alpha stood up taking his son from his arms studding him before cradling him in the corner of his arm. Enishi smiled cuddling into his chest, clearly telling the family that he was a bad man. ''It is bright,'' Enishi smiled against the hairy chest.

''What do you mean youngling?'' the alpha was baffled.

''Your destiny, it is filled with light, love, your pets will bring you happiness, but there will be dark times, as long as you believe in love and listen to your heart everything will be fine,'' it was a small premonition that caused Enishi to shudder, he stretched out towards his mother, before he was taken back into Kuro's arms.

''This is good news my clan,'' the coven roared around them. ''We welcome the Hybrid Destiny's. They will bring prosperity to this land and love to our homes. May there hearts be granted life forever.'' Smiling Fiori held his wife watching as they were accepted into their new home.


End file.
